The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to semiconductor devices capable of improving data write speeds using a defined ratio between a set current pulse width and a reset current pulse width. The inventive concept also relates to semiconductor systems incorporating this type of semiconductor device, as well as methods of operating this type of semiconductor device.
Conventional random access memory (RAM) devices are characterized in one aspect by a similarity in read speed and write speed. However, this is generally not the case for certain types of nonvolatile memory devices, such as phase-change memory devices. Indeed many nonvolatile memory devices are characterized by a relatively slower write speed, as compared to read speed.